<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hanging By A Blazing Moment by Tbiz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965012">Hanging By A Blazing Moment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tbiz/pseuds/Tbiz'>Tbiz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Firefighter AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Assistant Fire Chief of Station 12, But Alec Is Too Thirsty, But That's Okay Because Magnus Is too, Confident Alec Lightwood, Fluff and Smut, GlitteryMagnus, Inappropriate Use Of Rescue Equipment, M/M, Magnus In A Tree, Shy Magnus Bane, firefighter!Alec</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:54:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tbiz/pseuds/Tbiz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The lives of Magnus Bane and the hot Assistant Fire Chief Of Station 12 are entwined once again as Magnus tries to rescue his stranded cat from a tree.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Firefighter AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>173</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hanging By A Blazing Moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First I would like to extend my utmost gratitude to my wonderful beta <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teal_The_Baker/">Teal_The_Baker</a><br/>Second, I would like to thank all of you for your continuing love and support! I had not planned on a second chapter but all of your love and enthusiasm has moved me to gift a second part to you guys!!! Hope you all enjoy it!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Moodboard by the ever-talented <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightasstars/profile">brightasstars</a>!!</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, Chairman. Would you please come down?” Magnus shielded his eyes as he looked up towards the orange tabby that was up in the tree. He had opened the back door and Chairman Meow took the opportunity to run outside and soon he was mewling from one of the branches. </p>
<p>“I really don’t want to have to call the fire department and waste their resources just for you, Chairman.” </p>
<p>The thought of the fire department sent a blush up to his cheeks, and Magnus was thankful that nobody was around to see it. Especially not Ragnor. </p>
<p>It had been a couple of months since he met the most gorgeous firefighter of Station 12. The Assistant Fire Chief, to be exact. Alec Lightwood, Badge Number 1269. And boy did that man live up to his badge number. Magnus felt a shiver run through his entire body and straight down to his groin at the thought of the muscular blue-eyed firefighter. They had parted ways after that night, and Magnus got the feeling that he would not be seeing the man of his wet dreams anytime soon. <em> Unless… </em>Magnus thought to himself as he stared up at Chairman Meow. </p>
<p>Magnus sighed. No, he couldn’t. What happened between him and Alec was just an accident. He was a nobody, and definitely way out of the handsome Assistant Chief’s league. And so Magnus rolled up his sleeves and placed a foot on the sturdy base of the tree. He wholeheartedly wished he was climbing something, or someone else, right about now. </p>
<p>Magnus wiped the sweat off his brow as he laid himself gingerly on the branch, wincing as he felt it creak and dip under the combined weight. “Come on, Chairman. Come to papa.” Magnus cooed as he painstakingly inched himself forward, his hands gripping the branch so tight his knuckles turned white. <em> Oh god, he hated heights. </em> But Chairman was his baby, and he couldn’t let anything happen to him! </p>
<p>Chairman slowly crawled over to him curiously and Magnus let out a sigh of relief. “That’s right, cuddly poo, just a little bit more!” He reached a trembling hand out towards the feline. Chairman meowed once, twice, and Magnus swore he saw a Cheshire grin on that darn tabby as it jumped up pounced on top of his head. With a yowl, the tabby then jumped onto Magnus’s back and proceeded to scramble down the tree with lightning-speed. </p>
<p>“Chairman!!” It was Magnus’s time to howl as he hung for dear life on the branch. It had taken him all his strength just to get to where he was now, and he didn’t know if he could bring himself to climb back down. He was now stuck in the fucking tree. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>15 minutes later, Magnus wanted to give in to exhaustion and just let go and pray that death would take him fast and painlessly. <em> Okay, now you’re just being dramatic, Magnus! </em>But what if he fell and hit his head and never woke up and -</p>
<p>“Magnus, what are you doing up there?” </p>
<p>Magnus cried out with relief. “Ragnor! Ragnor, is that you?” He squinted. “Oh thank god! Get me down from this tree!”</p>
<p>He could hear Ragnor’s smirk as the man petted the purring tabby in his arms. That little bugger! Magnus thought as his eyes narrowed at his precious cat.</p>
<p>“Magnus, you know I am not getting up in that tree to get you down. I’m calling the fire department.” Ragnor scoffed.</p>
<p>“No!” Magnus cried out. “People will blame me for wasting taxpayer’s dollars! Just grab a ladder and get me down!”</p>
<p>Ragnor rolled his eyes as he walked back into the house. Magnus sighed. He really hoped Ragnor would hurry up, as his arms were already achingly sore. He closed his eyes and rested his cheek against the rough tree bark, waiting for his rescue. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And what do we have here?” </p>
<p>Magnus’s eyes snapped open and what he saw almost made him fall out of the tree. Standing beside Ragnor and his darn cat was a fully uniformed firefighter.</p>
<p>“Ragnor! Why did you call the fire department?!” He screeched at his best friend.</p>
<p>“You told me to get a ladder! These guys have ladders!” Ragnor shouted back at him. Magnus felt like he wanted to die. </p>
<p>“Don’t worry sir, we’ll get you out of there in a jiffy!” The firefighter shouted up calmly. Magnus was torn between embarrassment and relief and he closed his eyes, sighing. At least he would be out of this predicament soon. </p>
<p>“It seems you just couldn’t wait to be in my arms again, eh, Magnus?”</p>
<p>Magnus’s eyes flew open and straight into a familiar set of sapphire blue eyes. <em> Holy shit! </em>Dangling on a rope in front of him was none other than Alec Lightwood. </p>
<p>“A..lec?” He stammered out breathlessly.</p>
<p>“At your service.” Alec chuckled lowly and the sound caused Magnus’s back to involuntarily arch slightly. Oh god, the things this man could do to him without even touching him. </p>
<p>“I’m going to put these straps around you. Too bad they’re not the fun kind.” Alec winked and Magnus felt heat pool in his stomach<em> . Oh boy. </em> Alec placed a strap around his waist, and Magnus’s breathing shallowed.</p>
<p>“Open up your legs for me.” The firefighter suddenly said, and Magnus’s throat ran dry.</p>
<p>“W-what?” He gulped.</p>
<p>“Your legs, I need to put your legs through the safety harness,” Alec stated simply. He quirked an eyebrow as he held up the harness in his hand. Magnus’s cheeks blossomed into a delicious blush as he realized that Alec was doing his job and not..thinking about other things. <em> Jeeze, Magnus! Get your head out of the gutter! </em></p>
<p>Alec slid the strap over Magnus’s leg and slowly inched it towards Magnus’s crotch. He buckled the leg strap to the strap on the waist and tightened it.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, you’ll feel a bit of pressure but I promise it won’t hurt,” Alec said as his eyes once again locked onto Magnus’s. He slid his hand across the strap on Magnus’s thigh and inched higher. “Can’t be damaging the goods now, can we?” He purred.</p>
<p>Magnus felt his brain short circuit as Alec palmed him through his jeans. <em> Oh god, this could not be happening right now </em> . His cock gave a valiant twitch and the firefighter smirked, his blue eyes darkening with lust. <em> Fuck, </em>Magnus thought as he tried to think of something other than the growing heat between his legs. </p>
<p>“As much as I’d love to get you up, we really should be going down,” Alec whispered as he hoisted Magnus off the branch. Magnus’s face turned crimson at the innuendo and Alec took the opportunity to extract him from the branch. Soon they were both hanging freely on the safety ropes. </p>
<p>Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus’s waist, slamming their bodies together. And if he deliberately pressed up against the glittery Asian man, grinding their erections together, that was a secret he wasn’t willing to tell.  He knew it was completely unprofessional to be feeling up his rescue victim while dangling on a safety harness, but Magnus Banes sparked a fire that burned hotly throughout his veins. And it took every ounce of his strength not to take this man right then and there. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Magnus let out a slight gasp as Alec hugged him close. His legs dangled to the side and each slide down the rope caused him to rut up against the gorgeous fireman. And if he wasn’t hard enough before, he was definitely hard now. He could have sworn that Alec intentionally thrust up against him a couple of times, and Magnus felt pleasure shoot up his spine as he bit back a moan. </p>
<p>When they finally landed, Magnus had never been so thankful in his life that Ragnor was nowhere to be found. His legs felt like jelly and he had to lean against Alec as he waited for feeling to come back to his legs. Alec unhitched the strap closest to Magnus’s groin, and Magnus looked away, ashamed of his evident bulge. Alec paid no mind to it as he removed the remaining straps and harness. </p>
<p>“T-thank you,” Magnus murmured, his eyes still unable to meet the gorgeous firefighter’s. </p>
<p>Alec said nothing as he stuffed the ropes into his pack and slung the bag over his shoulder. He took one look over at the faux-hawked Asian man before picking him up, bridal style.</p>
<p>Magnus yelped as Alec lifted him and he was once again cradled between muscular arms. He had a feeling of deja vu as he wrapped his arms around the firefighter’s neck. </p>
<p>“It’s my duty to save lives. We take pride in making sure all our civilians are taken care of.” Alec said, his eyes looking forward as he strolled into the house. He was about to place Magnus down on the living room sofa when Magnus suddenly pulled himself against his neck and whispered quietly into his ear.</p>
<p>“Down the hall and to the left…” Magnus whispered shyly as he buried his head into Alec’s neck. </p>
<p>Alec swallowed and looked down at the Asian man who was currently blushing furiously. He turned down the hall and found the bedroom with ease as he nudged the door open with his shoulder. He knew he shouldn’t be doing this, that feeling Magnus up outside had been unprofessional and leading him on, but he never seemed to be able to think with the right head when it came to the man currently in his arms. And then Magnus was whimpering and ushering him to his bedroom. How was he supposed to control himself now? Magnus was a smouldering flame while Alec was the moth who couldn’t stay away. Alec placed the man gently down on the bed, and instead of letting go, Magnus wrapped his hands even tighter around his neck, his breath grazing Alec’s ear.</p>
<p>“Stay, Alexander?” </p>
<p>And just like that, Alec’s entire body was set ablaze. His heart soared in ways that he couldn’t describe as his full name rolled sinfully from Magnus’s lips. He pulled back just enough so he could crash his lips against the beautiful Asian man’s. Alec took no time to run his hands down and under Magnus’s shirt, tracing the rippling abdominal muscles underneath. Magnus arched his back, gasping out in pleasure, and Alec took the opportunity to lift the offending garment off of the man’s slim body. </p>
<p>“You’re absolutely stunning, Magnus.” Alec pulled back and quickly removed his heavy firefighter’s uniform. He thanked all his training which allowed him to quickly remove and put on his gear. He tore off his white undershirt, throwing it hastily off to the side, and Magnus’s eyes flashed hungrily. Alec smirked before pouncing back onto Magnus’s bed, causing the headboard to hit the wall with a loud thud. But neither man cared as they rutted up against each other, lost in a blaze of fiery passion. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ragnor stepped out of his bedroom. “I wonder if Magnus is finally freed from that tree, Chairman.” He said as he petted the tabby tenderly on the head. He froze as he heard a series of thuds coming from Magnus’s closed bedroom door. His eyes widened in both amusement and horror as he placed a hand to cover Chairman’s soft ears. </p>
<p>“Oh my goodness Chairman, let’s get out of here before our ears get defiled by your papa getting defiled.” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>